


Just A Kiss

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Just A Kiss

He'd never felt like that in his whole life. The butterflies that used to dance happily around his stomach had been replaced by thousands of thorns that made him bleed until he thought he didn't have a single drop of blood left inside.

It had been an innocent kiss – a simple brush over Zac's cheek, but it had opened his eyes. Suddenly, the arguments they had had, the yells, the pain – everything had found its meaning. He just couldn't live like that anymore.

He didn't believe letting go was going to mend the wreck his life with Kate had become.


End file.
